


Mere Curiosity

by Vyc



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkward Friendship, Drabble, Gen, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyc/pseuds/Vyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course Cassandra isn't planning on writing stories herself. That would be ridiculous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mere Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CatKing_Catkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatKing_Catkin/gifts).



> Written for the wonderful [Hicku](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CatKing_Catkin/) to fulfill a drabble request. Here it is: something with Varric and Cassandra.

"Varric!"

"Yes, Cassandra?" he asks cautiously—but not too cautiously. Cassandra shifts on her feet; he has little to fear.

It takes a bit, but finally: "How do you . . . write as you do?"

He grins in spite of the possible danger. "Why? Thinking of writing stories yourself?"

"Don't be ridiculous!"

Still, she stays.

"It's nothing complicated. I read, I watch people, and I practice. That's it."

"You make it sound easy."

"You make swordplay look easy."

"Hm," she says and leaves.

*

Later, he catches her writing. She covers her page when she notices him. He doesn't laugh, but it's close. 


End file.
